Quemaré El Hielo De Tu Corazón
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Jade es una adolescente que ama leer y hace muchas locuras. Un día se muda un chico extraño a la casa vecina. Parece de constante malhumor y no invita a acercarse, pero Jade descubrirá la manera de entrar al helado corazón de Loki y sólo ella podrá descongelarlo.
1. 1: La mudanza

Bueno, he aquí una nueva historia sobre Loki, en un universo alternativo donde él es un chico normal. Jade es una adolescente que ama leer y hace muchas locuras. Un día se muda un chico extraño a la casa vecina. Parece de constante malhumor y no invita a acercarse, pero Jade descubrirá la manera de entrar al helado corazón de Loki y sólo ella podrá descongelarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**LA MUDANZA**

.

Hola, soy Jade. Ésta es una historia que me sucedió de verdad y he decidido escribirla porque... no sé por qué, se me dio la real gana y nadie está aquí para impedirme que plasme mis locas vivencias en un papel.

No sé si es un gran comienzo, pero empecemos por presentarme. Como ya dije, me llamo Jade Küderli, y en la época que sucedió esto tenía quince años. Mi padre, Walter, es alemán, y mi madre es hindú y se llama Deepika. Se conocieron en la India, y al casarse ella accedió a vivir en el país de él. Yo nací en Alemania. Me encanta la forma en que mamá habla el alemán, con un marcado acento extranjero. Yo salí clavada a mi madre, y la sangre germana que hay en mí no se deja ver.

La gente me considera rara. Me visto al estilo hindú, me paso el día metida en los libros, soy bastante —muy — impulsiva y suelo hablar con referencias a cosas que leí. Técnicamente, no estoy loca, pero para ellos lo parezco, y no hago nada para desmentirlo. Es divertido. Y si no saben mantener una conversación interesante, que ni siquiera se acerquen a mí.

Entre mis gustos se encuentran comer cosas con mucha azúcar, escribir lo que sale de mi peligrosa imaginación, actuar como si el mundo fuera una gran broma y molestar a Laufeyson. Y entre mis defectos está el adelantar los acontecimientos cuando narro una historia. Aún no dije quién es Laufeyson.

Vamos a eso.

Pues bien, todo comenzó en Berlín, cuando se mudó ese chico raro a la casa vecina —una mansión, en realidad.

Vi llegar los camiones de transporte y a sus ocupantes desde la ventana del ático, mi refugio favorito donde escondía mis dulces y me sentaba a leer.

Había un señor y una señora, ambos rubios, un tipo joven con músculos apreciables, también rubio, y un adolescente alto y delgado, con el cabello negro peinado como alas de cuervo sobre sus hombros. Ese último tenía una expresión ceñuda de «mejor ni me hables» y no me dio la impresión de que fuera una persona muy simpática, aún de lejos.

El joven rubio empezó a ir y venir cargando cosas pesadas e implementos deportivos. Dos perros exactamente iguales, parecidos a sabuesos, saltaron del camión, y desde donde estaba yo se podían oír sus ladridos excitados.

El otro chico, el de mirada antipática, supervisaba el traslado de montones de cajas que parecían pesar una tonelada por las caras que ponían los hombres que las llevaban. En un momento abrió una, y pude vislumbrar que estaba llena de libros. Podría apostar entonces que las demás contenían lo mismo.

No me hubiera interesado tanto en todo eso si no fuera por los libros. Pero, con la cantidad que parecía tener, no iba a desperdiciar un vecino así. Metería cualquier excusa para pedir prestados algunos volúmenes, aunque _Herr_ _Ceñudo_ no parecía especialmente una persona a la que se le pudiera meter cualquier excusa.

Mi madre creció con la costumbre, tradición, o como quieran llamarla, de saludar a los nuevos vecinos, como una manera de darles la bienvenida al barrio. Lo hizo durante toda su vida allá en la India, y me inculcó esa tradición desde niña. Supongo que era de admirar que una mocosa hindú de cuatro años fuera a saludar a un viejo soldado retirado que se había mudado enfrente —creo que mamá grabó un video de esa vez, fue muy gracioso, porque él era muy gruñón y yo lo sacaba de quicio con mi manera de ignorar su malhumor. O la otra vez que mi mamá se quedó esperando en vano toda una tarde que yo volviera de saludar a la familia de la otra cuadra, cuando yo era una nena de diez años y la familia esa también tenía una hija de mi edad. Volví en la noche, toda desaliñada, y le solté que habíamos estado persiguiendo a la gata de la chica, que se había escapado por la calle. Habíamos tenido que cruzar el puente, la intentamos cazar cuando había entrado a un bar y tuvimos que salir por la ventana en su persecución. Al final la habíamos logrado atrapar y todos felices. Yo lo conté como si fuera lo más normal, pero a mi mamá casi le dio un síncope y tuve que asegurarle que no lo volvería a hacer.

Pues bueno, volviendo a lo que intentaba decir, esa misma costumbre me exigía ir a saludar a la familia que acababa de mudarse a la mansión de al lado.

Cuando vi que los camiones se iban y las personas entraban a la casa al fin, bajé de la ventana, salté al suelo desde el banquito que usaba para llegar ahí arriba y descendí por la escalera del ático con la rapidez que confiere la práctica.

— ¡JADE! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Te matarás!

Puse los ojos en blanco, suspiré y apoyé la espalda en la escalera de mano.

— Realmente, mujer, ¿y te haces llamar mi madre? — parodié en broma.

Mamá salió de la cocina con un delantal blanco que le quedaba precioso y con el larguísimo cabello oscuro recogido en una trenza. Es la mujer hindú más hermosa que he visto jamás. Mi padre asegura que heredé su belleza, pero creo que sólo lo dice para consolarme porque mamá sale más linda que yo en las fotos. Una vez, en el colegio, acababa de terminar la clase de Educación Física y estaba molida. El profesor se había comportado como si fuera el general de un ejército y nos había hecho movernos de lo lindo. La cuestión es que creo que dije algo como que no podría mover ni un dedo en una semana. Uno de mis compañeros —un idiota que ni siquiera es digno de que recuerde su nombre —se confió de más y dijo desdeñosamente que los hindúes son unos locos debiluchos y feos. Súbitamente descubrí que no estaba tan molida como pensaba, sino que mi brazo aún tenía la fuerza necesaria. El imbécil terminó con la nariz partida y yo castigada por una semana sin recreos. Sin embargo pronto advertí que misteriosamente durante esa semana recibía postre después de todas las comidas. Creo que mi madre estaba orgullosa de que yo hubiera hecho valer tan bien los derechos de mi raza contra ese tarado racista.

Creo que me fui de nuevo por las ramas. Estaba en que mi mamá salió de la cocina. Me miró enarcando una ceja, como siempre que yo me mandaba la parte diciendo alguna frase de un libro.

— Dale y dale, tú con tus citas de Harry Potter. Conmigo no valen, jovencita. Soy perfectamente consciente de que crees que eres como un gato, con siete vidas y todo eso, pero sabes perfectamente que no es del todo cierto. O bajas de esa escalera civilizadamente o te prohíbo subir.

Me puso una mueca de suficiencia que me hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Ella es la única que puede ganarme en una discusión y no sé como hace, pero casi siempre —casi —termino haciendo lo que ella dice.

— Como desee la reina —hice una reverencia en broma, y luego me enderecé para ver su bufido de fastidio ante mis tonterías —. Ah, y bajaba para ir a saludar a los nuevos vecinos. ¿Sabes? Tienen un montón de libros.

— Cinco minutos. No te vas a quedar leyendo, mujer. Para eso vas otro día cuando ya los conozcas mejor. ¿Sí?

Iba a rebatirle, pero no creía que aceptara muchas excusas que digamos. Es verdad, debía conocerlos mejor. Y ni que el chico ese con pinta arisca me fuera a prestar muchos libros la primera vez que nos viéramos. Ni la segunda. Ni la tercera. Como sea, iba a intentar convencerlo.

Salí de mi casa dando saltitos y recorrí la acera hasta la verja abierta del jardín vecino. Avancé por el camino de cerámicos blancos que llevaba hasta la puerta de la mansión y llamé con la aldaba —sí, aldaba. No había timbre.

La puerta se abrió al minuto, y, ¿quién creen que estaba? Sí, _Herr Malhumorado_, con una cara de fastidio que no invitaba a decirle ni hola. Vete a saber qué le pasaba para estar así.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué desea? —me espetó con frialdad, como si deseara que yo me fuera lo más pronto posible.

A mí nadie me iba a ganar. Me tomé mi tiempo para sonreírle y fastidiarlo aún más. Ladeé la cabeza.

— Venía a darle la bienvenida a usted y a su familia —si se empeñaba en tratarme como a una persona mayor, pues yo también lo haría, aunque no creo que él tuviera mucha más edad que yo.

Alzó las cejas, como si preguntara de qué servía dar la bienvenida a alguien.

— Espero que se sientan cómodos aquí. Soy la vecina de al lado, y estoy para lo que necesiten. Sin resentimientos.

Agregué eso para molestarlo. Luego me di la vuelta con un "¡Hasta luego!" jovial y lo dejé ahí plantado en la puerta con cara de no entender nada.

Yo venía de fábrica configurada para hacerle la contra a la gente. Por lo que, si ese chico tenía hielo en su corazón —oh, qué poético —yo lo iba a quemar con mi locura hasta que fuera tan tierno como un oso de peluche.

Cuando yo tomaba una decisión, sólo mi madre podía hacerme cambiar de opinión. Y, ¿quién decía que mi madre iba a enterarse de lo que planeaba hacer?

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste. No tengo una fecha fija de actualización, pero será todo lo pronto que pueda.<p>

Kisses.


	2. 2: Patines nuevos

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic, y espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

**PATINES NUEVOS**

.

Al día siguiente me desperté con la sensación de estar olvidando algo. Mi madre se encargó de recordármelo

— ¡Jade! ¡O sales ahora de la cama o te tiro el café en la cabeza! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a tu primera clase de patinaje sobre hielo!

Me enredé en las sábanas y caí al suelo. ¡Cierto! ¡La clase de patinaje! Me arrastré fuera del nudo de mantas e hice una rápida sucesión de estiramientos para quitarme la pereza del cuerpo. Me eché sobre los hombros en una túnica abierta de seda y ceñí mi cintura con la larguísima cinta que la cerraba. Esa bata tenía toda una historia; era la que mamá estaba usando cuando papá la conoció. De hecho, la primera vez que se habían visto ella acababa de despertarse y le había gritado en hindi que no quería volver a verlo en su vida. Esa decisión no había durado ni cinco minutos, porque papá se había comportado como un perfecto caballero alemán y alabó la hechura de la bata que ella estaba usando, y que ella misma había cosido. La empezó a cortejar, ella le correspondió, y el resto ya es obvio. En mi cumpleaños de quince había recibido la famosa bata como regalo, y no pasaba un día en que no la usara.

Como siempre, mis historias se van por la tangente. Íbamos por cuando yo me ponía la bata para ir a desayunar y no perderme la clase de patinaje. Me pasé los dedos por el cabello, que más que cabello parecía un nido oscuro y alborotado. Logré algo parecido a un peinado decente para ir a desayunar, aunque se notaba a la legua que acababa de levantarme. Me detuve unos minutos a cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara antes de encaminarme al comedor.

Mamá ya estaba allí, y sonrió al verme entrar con esa pinta. Enarcó una ceja burlonamente.

— ¿Por qué no vas así a la clase? Todos se enamorarían de ti —comentó con sorna. Ella estaba perfecta como siempre, con un hilo de oro entrelazado en el pelo, una vestimenta elegante de entrecasa y los ojos brillando afectuosamente. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo. Mamá es preciosa.

Me dejé caer en una silla y arrugué la nariz acercándome la taza de café que ella acababa de prepararme. Es la única cosa que bebo sin dos toneladas de azúcar.

— Tal vez siga tu consejo. No tengo ganas de peinarme hoy.

— ¿Y si da la casualidad que hoy te encuentras con un chico lindo? —siguió burlándose.

— Pues que vuelva a encontrarse conmigo cuando esté peinada —me encogí de hombros con una ligera sonrisita. Realmente no tenía ganas de peinarme y pensaba ir así a la clase de patinaje.

Ella me imitó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Así seguirás soltera toda tu vida, mujer.

Le hice una mueca y me terminé el café a tanta velocidad que parecía que lo aspirara en vez de tragarlo.

— Bueno, tampoco es tan tarde, no hace falta que mueras asfixiada por una clase —comentó indecisamente mamá. Aunque al mirar el reloj dio un salto —. Sí que llegarás tarde.

Devoré más que comí un trozo de bizcocho y corrí hacia mi habitación. No era cuestión de llegar tarde a la primera clase y causar una mala impresión.

Llevaba meses molestando a mis padres —a papá lo molestaba por teléfono o por video-llamadas porque siempre estaba de viaje por algún lugar de mundo. Sólo venía a casa por el cumpleaños de mamá, mi cumpleaños y Navidad, y esas veces se quedaba como mucho dos semanas —para que me dejaran asistir a clases de patinaje sobre hielo en el nuevo centro de patinaje que había en la ciudad, el "_Herz aus Eis"_. Al final me habían dado permiso y hoy era el día que abrían las clases.

Mamá se había encargado de comprarme lo que debía usar, esto es, unas medias largas blancas, una malla de baile negra, unas polainas blancas, una falda corta verde jade —como mi nombre—y unos flamantes patines nuevos de color marfil con cuchillas plateadas como espejos. Me puse las medias y la malla y lo demás lo guardé en mi mochila. Luego me vestí normal sobre el traje y mantuve mi resolución de no peinarme. Tampoco estaba tan mal, sólo parecía que acababa de pasar por un ventilador, luego había atravesado un tornado y después había tocado una toma de electricidad, sólo eso. Nah, mentira, no era para tanto. Sólo estaba un poco despeinada.

Como sea, me despedí de mamá y salí a la calle luego de haberme puesto mis _rollers_. Siempre me manejaba patinando. Me parecía más fácil que andar en bicicleta, más rápido que caminar y más divertido que tomar el autobús.

Al pasar frente a la mansión vecina, sorprendí a alguien mirando por una de las ventanas del piso superior. Pude distinguir los rasgos del chico enojadizo y hacer contacto visual con él antes de que se apartara de los cristales y cerrara las cortinas. Luego oí un portazo dentro de la casa. Estaba loco, espiándome o algo por el estilo. Me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino.

Yo conocía las calles de Berlín tan bien como un taxista. Llegué al centro de patinaje sobre hielo casi al mismo tiempo que todos los demás a pesar de haber salido tarde, gracias a saltarme la mitad de las señales de tránsito, cortar por atajos que casi nadie conocía y casi chocar a varias personas. Me dirigí patinando hacia los vestuarios de mujeres, donde me encontré a unas diez chicas conversando y preparándose.

Yo me agencié un rincón, me saqué la ropa que llevaba sobre el traje, me puse la falda y las polainas y me sujeté el cabello desenfadadamente con un broche de plata, regalo de mi padre, que siempre llevaba en un bolsillo por las dudas. Mi cabello no es tan largo como el de mi madre —a ella le llega debajo de las caderas —pero aún así necesito tenerlo sujeto con algo, especialmente cuando bailo o me muevo mucho. Una vez lo llevaba peinado en una trenza y al girar en una clase de ballet, le di un latigazo a la profesora y luego a mí misma. Dolió bastante, especialmente porque llevaba en la punta un pequeño adorno de metal. Esta vez lo llevaba casi suelto, así que no habría latigazos por el momento.

Me puse los patines, bien ajustados, y salí a la pista junto con las demás chicas por una puerta de la habitación que daba directamente al hielo. Por otra esquina salieron los chicos desde su vestuario, pero no los miré detenidamente. La profesora estaba en el centro y nos dirigió una sonrisa y unas palabras de bienvenida a las que no presté mucha atención. Luego indicó que diéramos un par de vueltas por la pista para familiarizarnos con el hielo y entrar un poco en calor.

No era tan diferente a patinar sobre ruedas, una vez que le encontrabas la vuelta. Todo hubiera ido perfecto si una niña de unos ocho años no hubiera perdido el control. Se aproximó como un flechazo a mí gritando «_ ¡Cuidado!_» e impactó contra mi estómago como un bólido de alto poder destructivo.

Hice un giro cerrado para intentar recuperar el equilibrio, pero no funcionó y me vine abajo.

Curiosamente, en vez de estrellarme contra el hielo y ganarme un buen golpe en la cabeza y la espalda, caí en algo blando que me sostuvo. Alcé la vista y me encontré contemplando unos ojos esmeraldas con sutiles líneas grises alrededor de la pupila.

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba y por suerte no se me notó el rubor debido a mi piel oscura. ¿Por qué, qué demonios estaba haciendo el vecino amargado detrás de mí?

* * *

><p>Estoy un poco ocupada con las fiestas pero intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.<p>

Kisses!


	3. 3: Un espectáculo no premeditado

Por fin, el tercer capítulo de este fic. La inspiración se me había ido pero volvió con más fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

**UN ESPECTÁCULO NO PREMEDITADO**

.

Me puse de pie apenas modulando un _Gracias_ con los labios sin que saliera el sonido, sintiendo mis mejillas sospechosamente ardientes. No sé si era porque yo lo había visto al revés —o sea, cabeza abajo —o porque el golpe me había afectado el cerebro, pero el chico estaba tan atractivo como uno de esos actores de TV que nos dejaban babeando a mamá y a mí cuando veíamos las series inglesas y las telenovelas mexicanas interminables. O sea, estaba lindo en serio, y en realidad eso fue el detonante para que me alejara lo más veloz posible de su lado, hasta llegar a la otra punta de la pista de patinaje. Desde esa distancia prudencial me detuve a mirarlo de nuevo. Tenía una ceja ligeramente enarcada, como si le sorprendiera mi reacción. Vale, me acababa de _salvar la vida_, casi como un galán de novelita romántica, pero eso... debo admitir que me asustaba. O sea, nadie se había comportado así conmigo nunca. Si en la pista de patinaje estuvieran los chicos con los que iba a la escuela, los chicos con los que me había codeado toda la vida, probablemente me hubieran dejado caer en el hielo y a nadie le hubiera importado si me llegaba a golpear en serio. No es que fueran malos, pero no tenían sentido de la caballerosidad.

El gesto de este _bicho raro_ era lo opuesto a lo que yo estaba habituada, y me alarmó en el sentido de que yo había decidido molestarlo, pero, ¿cómo se puede molestar a alguien que es guapo y encima caballeroso? Como sea, igualmente él tenía que trabajar un poco en mejorar la expresión de fastidio que presentaba constantemente su rostro. No le quedaba tan fea, pero no iba a servir para hacer buenas migas con nadie. Parecía como si estuviera constantemente enojado, o preocupado, o algo, y en ese momento tenía una leve arruga en el medio de las cejas mientras dejaba de mirarme y se deslizaba sin esfuerzo, por inercia, hacia el centro de la pista. Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta que aún me faltaba pulir mucho mi técnica para llegar a parecer tan elegante como él. Él vestía un suéter fino de color verde oscuro, unos pantalones de jean que parecían muy flexibles y ligeros —lo contario a lo que son siempre los pantalones de jean —y unos patines que tenían el estilo de zapatillas de deporte, de color gris. Vale, que como yo lo describo, no suena tan _wow_, pero el chico se las arreglaba para quedar como un dios con eso. Y para que yo lo diga, bueno... deben creerme.

Y el tipo no sólo tenía elegancia, sino que realmente _sabía_. Su velocidad aumentó cuando estaba llegando al otro lado de la pista, y luego, saltó. ¡Pero, o sea, hizo un _doble axel_!

Ahora, si el señorito no era un profesional, no sé que otra cosa podía ser. Vaya caja de sorpresas. La primera impresión que había tenido de él —nene millonario mimado con cara de malhumor —se estaba disolviendo ante los signos que estaban apareciendo de que podía haber _algo _más detrás de esa máscara antipática.

La profesora cortó por lo sano mis meditaciones al dar un soplido en un silbato —sí, lo sé, parecía que estuviéramos en un entrenamiento militar, pero es que todos estaban hablando y no se oía nada si ella simplemente hablaba —y todos nos organizamos contra los bordes del hielo. Ella separó hombres de mujeres, y luego hizo parejas basándose en la altura para que no quedaran muy desiguales. Yo andaba con un ojo puesto en mi camino y otro en mi vecino amargado, que ya no me parecía tan amargado. Al final a mí me tocó juntarme con un tipo rubio con cara de becerro que tenía exactamente la misma altura que yo, pero que debía pesar unos cuantos muchos kilos más y que no parecía saber ni una pizca de patinaje. A mi vecino le tocó una chica muy bonita de enrulados cabellos rubios y ropa de _top model_, que al parecer también notó el atractivo del chico y le puso una cara que casi me hizo vomitar de lo descarada que se veía. De todos modos, no parecía saber mucho más sobre patinaje que el tipo que me había tocado a mí.

La profesora nos mandó a que nos familiarizáramos con nuestra pareja. En los primeros dos minutos, terminé en el suelo enredada entre las piernas de mi inútil compañero.

Mi vecino no tenía mejor suerte. Se veía constantemente estorbado con los giros inesperados y sin orden de su pareja, hasta que ambos terminaron enlazados no sé cómo, y chocaron contra la profesora. Ésta no tardó en analizar la situación y darse cuenta de qué era lo que andaba mal. Paseó la mirada por la habitación y me vio a mí, que estaba patinando a una distancia prudencial de las piernas de mi pareja. Claramente yo lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor que la rubia _top model_, porque me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

Genialmente, el par de rubios inútiles quedaron juntos y yo me emparejé con mi vecino. Oh, sí, eso sí era patinar. Yo no era la super experta en patinaje sobre hielo, pero sobre ruedas era mucho más diestra que todas las personas que conocía, y eso influía muchísimo en el equilibrio y el estilo. Al menos no parecía un pato nadando en mantequilla derretida, como parecían casi todos los demás en la pista.

No tuve mucho tiempo de acostumbrarme antes de que a mi compañero le agarrara la locura. O sea, hizo de cuenta de que yo era tan profesional como él, aunque me faltaba bastante para llegar a su nivel, y me arrastró de la mano dando la vuelta a la pista a una velocidad que despertó emoción en mi estómago, como vértigo mezclado con adrenalina, y la locura se me contagió.

Nunca había intentado hacer ni un _toe loop _sobre ruedas, y menos aún sobre hielo, pero improvisé. Había visto miles de videos que explicaban cómo saltar y algo me había quedado en la memoria. Además, mi _partner_ parecía prever el lugar exacto donde yo iba a moverme y estaba siempre ahí para sostenerme en los _ángeles_ —llamados _arabesques _en las clases de ballet a las que asistía —y giró conmigo en el _toe loop_, con una sincronización que no hubiera creído posible al estar improvisando.

Me olvidé de la profesora, me olvidé de la clase, me olvidé de que era mi primera vez sobre el hielo. Yo y mi compañero estábamos en otro mundo, y la expresión de él se había suavizado. Ya no existía la arruga en medio de su frente, y... ¿era una sonrisa eso que apenas se dejaba ver en su boca? Con que era eso. El señor amaba patinar. Lo anoté en mi memoria, por si alguna vez llegaba a necesitarlo. Nunca sabes cuándo te va a servir algo.

La verdad no sé lo que hicimos. Ni me acuerdo por dónde nos movimos, pero de pronto teníamos toda la pista despejada sólo para nosotros dos. Yo miraba el hielo y miraba a mi compañero, y giraba, y saltaba y me sincronizaba con él en figuras que nunca habría pensado que podía hacer. Y al final, no sé si fue idea mía o suya, pero me tomó de la cintura, y me lanzó hacia adelante. Genial. No sé cómo hice, giré en el aire y aterricé en _ángel_, y él me tomó de la mano, tiró de mí hacia él y quedamos en una pose final como la que hacen los bailarines de tango, o sea... demasiado juntos para mi gusto. Me puse tan colorada que no creo que ni siquiera mi piel oscura lo haya ocultado. Y fue peor cuando miré alrededor.

Todos, absolutamente _todos_ estaban mirándonos. Hasta la profesora tenía una cara asombrada. Vale, habíamos dado un espectáculo no premeditado. Miré a mi compañero y borró una sonrisita de satisfacción que acababa de dibujarse en su cara. Al parecer no era tan improvisado como había supuesto. El muy caradura lo debería de haber planeado.

Iba a matarlo.

La profesora sonrió.

— Muy bien. Perfecto. Laufeyson y Küderli, clase avanzada.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Kisses!


	4. 4: Míster Loki el estirado

Y aquí va otro capítulo de este fic.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

**MÍSTER LOKI EL ESTIRADO**

.

Apenas terminó la clase, escapé al vestuario. Dejé a mi compañero ahí plantado con su guapa y estúpida sonrisita de suficiencia. Casi me salía fuego de los ojos. Yo odiaba dar espectáculos sin mi consentimiento. Si yo aceptaba, no me importaba ser mirada por todos como el fenómeno del año, pero no quería hacer una exhibición sin siquiera darme cuenta de que la estaba haciendo. El muy tarado debería de haberlo sabido, y si no lo sabía, seguía siendo su culpa.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y murmuraba insultos entre dientes mientras me quitaba los patines de hielo y me ponía los de ruedas. Hacía bastante que nadie me sacaba de quicio como Laufeyson lo había hecho, y eso me sacaba aún más de quicio. Se suponía que _yo_ era la que tenía que molestarlo, no él a mí.

Estaba tan enfurecida que ni siquiera sabía lo que decía. Cerré la boca cuando me di cuenta.

— Zopenco estúpido _behindert_ inútil _esel hmar zemel_ odioso y atractivo señor de ojos verdes, tenías que ser tan lindo como para que no me atreviera a darte una bofetada en toda tu idiota y adorable sonrisa...

Me volví a poner tan roja que si seguía así iba a transformarme en tomate. Lo único que faltaba es que alguna de las otras chicas me hubiera oído. Me quité el broche del cabello y sacudí mi melena con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Me puse la mochila y me levanté con movimientos súbitos y hoscos. La mufa iba a durarme todo el día, como mínimo. No estaba habituada a que me molestaran.

Salí a la calle y me encaminé hacia mi casa. Iba con la vista fija en las baldosas de la acera cuando lo oí.

— ¿Desea que la lleve, señorita Küderli?

¿Qué? Oh, por favor, él de nuevo. En un _Porsche_ negro con chofer y todo. Con un brazo fuera de la ventanilla abierta y asomándose en mi dirección. Otra muestra más de su caballerosidad, pero en el peor momento. Aún con toda la rabia de la situación anterior, giré la cabeza en otra dirección. Debo admitir que fui desconsideradamente maleducada y descortés. Imprimí la máxima velocidad a mi pies y me alejé zigzagueando entre la gente, sin dedicarle ni una segunda mirada a Laufeyson. Lo dejé plantado de nuevo. ¿Pero quién demonios, quién le había dado la idea de hablarme justo en ese momento? Eso no era ser caballeroso, era ser ESTÚPIDO.

El trayecto hacia casa fue enfriándome el ánimo, y ya no me parecía tan imperdonable la actitud de mi vecino en la pista de patinaje. Sí me había molestado, pero no era como para odiarlo de por vida. Respiré hondo, una respiración en cada desliz sobre mis patines, y me fui calmando. Él no tenía la culpa después de todo, yo era la que me había unido a él en la coreografía improvisada. Si yo no quería dar un espectáculo, entonces yo era la que tendría que haber rechazado su invitación.

Había un detalle que no había pensado. Cuando llegué a la calle de mi casa, el _Porsche_ estaba estacionando. Tenía que cruzar frente a él, ya que si daba la vuelta a la cuadra, había una valla que no me iba a dejar pasar. Ya no estaba enfurecida contra él, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a pedirle perdón, y obviamente debía disculparme si cruzaba frente a él.

No me quedaba otra. Me ajusté la mochila como un comando especial emprendiendo una misión de vida o muerte, y pasé por allí cuando Laufeyson salía de su coche. No hizo ningún ademán de hablarme. Me ignoró completa y totalmente como si yo fuera un gato que justo pasaba por ahí, aunque creo que a un gato le hubiera prestado más atención que la que le prestaba a mi persona. Pasó frente a mí y entró en su casa como si no me hubiera visto, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al parecer estaba enojado conmigo. Vaya, Jade, eres genial, en serio. No hay nadie como tú para causar problemas. Ahora no era yo la fastidiada, sino él. Y vete a saber si a él se le pasaba el enojo tan rápido como a mí.

Una hora después llamaba a la puerta de la mansión vecina. Iba a pedir los libros de una buena vez.

Tuve que esperar varios minutos hasta que oí un « ¡_Som du vil_, voy yo, entonces!» dentro de la vivienda, y un joven rubio, mayor que yo y con unos músculos apreciables me abrió la puerta. Tenía unos ojos azules impresionantes, y era casi tan guapo como Laufeyson. Casi.

— ¿Sí? —me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante estilo vendedor de pasta dentífrica.

— Buenos días —sonreí—. Soy la vecina de al lado, Jade. He visto que tienen muchos libros y quería preguntar si podrían prestarme alguno —fue fácil hablar con ese tipo, emanaba simpatía, algo de lo que obviamente carecía el otro chico que vivía en esa casa.

— Una lectora. Igual que Loki. La verdad, no entiendo cómo pueden gustarle tanto las letras. Pero adelante, pase. Mi hermano es el "bibliotecario" de la familia, él se encargará de darle los libros.

Entré al vestíbulo de la mansión, y el joven fortachón subió las escaleras de dos en dos, supongo que buscando al tal Loki, y yo ya sospechaba de quién se trataba.

Efectivamente, Laufeyson apareció en lo alto de las escaleras y descendió como un _lord_ inglés de película, lo cual me confirmó que debería ser un alienígena venido de otro mundo donde existían personas educadas, vestido con un traje negro casi formal que le sentaba justo a su expresión, seria y comedida, sin rastros de la familiaridad que desprendía su hermano rubio.

— Thor me dijo que usted quería unos libros —seguía insistiendo en hablarme de ese modo a pesar de que ambos tuviéramos quince años (tal vez él tuviera dieciséis) y que hubiéramos patinado juntos y que ya se pudiera decir que nos conocíamos— Sígame.

Se dio la vuelta caminando hacia una puerta que una vez abierta reveló una biblioteca impresionante. Podría haber hecho competencia con la de Hogwarts. Cuando dije que habían sido montones de cajas en la mudanza, realmente eran _montones_ de cajas. Se hizo a un lado permitiéndome la entrada y luego avanzó hacia las estanterías.

— Elija los que desee, señorita.

No podía elegir, y menos con él emanando una frialdad palpable a la distancia. En eso estaba cuando algo rozó mis pies, y al mirar hacia abajo vi una serpiente plateada deslizándose por la alfombra oscura, siseando sedosamente con el sonido de dos telas rozándose entre sí. No era muy grande, de hecho no debería tener más de treinta centímetros, pero parecía un peligroso reguero de mercurio atacando.

— ¡_Um Gottes willen_...! —grité, di un brinco e intenté tranquilizar mi respiración y mis latidos con una mano en el pecho. No suelo asustarme fácilmente y las serpientes no me dan terror, pero me sorprendió con la guardia baja. El reptil se enroscó en el tobillo de Loki Laufeyson y se quedó quieto.

Subí la mirada hacia el rostro del chico y lo vi observándome con una ceja alzada, como si todo fuera perfectamente normal.

— Y bien, ¿va a elegir los libros o no?

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor comenten sus opiniones. Estaría encantada de leer lo que piensan de ésto.<p>

Kisses


End file.
